solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Cassius Capewell
Overview Appearance An attractive man that is well built and is on the tall side for Alenthylians. He has blonde hair with blue eyes. Often he is seen with scruff, as he dislikes shaving and often doesn't have time for it. It is not uncommon to see him smiling. He is usually dressed well, but has been seen down and dirty, or geared up for military missions. He does have several scars, but most are on his chest and upper arms, though he has one large one on each of his upper legs. His chest contains several large slashes. Background His first Footsteps Cassius Soren Capewell was born 3E 1159 in the Capital Lands, a duchy in the Holy Empire of Alenthyl to his parents, Clause and Isabella Capewell. He is a royal family member of House Capewell, and is the father to Elijah Capewell and Lena Capewell. At a young age he traveled to Deurlyth to avoid joining the casualties of the Holy Church of the Light in Alenthyl. He was shortly adopted by a man named Blaine Fireheart until his death. By this time, he was old enough to understand who he was, and was adopted by his cousin, the king Ausra Capewell. Believing he should learn more about how to be a Capewell, Cassius traveled to Alenthyl for several years to study. In secret, a man named Joseph started to teach him about Dark Magic. Eventually, Cassius's instructors were confident in him enough to let him return to Deurlyth. Learning from Ausra another cousin, Ian Capewell, Cassius grew up to be an adventurous and curious teenager. He started learning at a young age how to use a sword. However, his happiness ended abruptly when his guardian, Ausra Capewell, died. Cassius Became distraught, but vowed to make his cousin proud. He asked the new king, Relmus Sarethi (with who he had become friends with), to make him a squire, and so he was made one at the young age of 14. Squiring under Relmus and the current leader of the Imperium, the Knight Commander Argus Royce, Cassius began his journey of being a military man. First a Squire, then a Knight Not long after being made a squire, Cassius went on his first true adventure to Zahvwan. Cassius made many memories, and got a lot of first hand experience with his sword during this mission. His master, Argus Royce, was not afraid to have him fight beside him on the battle, regardless of his young age. Once they returned, Cassius continued to squire until his 18th birthday, when he was officially a man. His birthday fell upon the holiday of King's Day, a celebration that he put together for Relmus. On his birthday, Relmus knighted him as Sir Cassius Soren Capewell the Noble. This celebration would be short lived, however. Not a year later, Cassius became very concerned with Relmus, even going as far as to write a letter to his cousin, the Emperor Avan Capewell, to have him removed from power. Avan cautioned Cassius not to do anything rash, and to be on his guard. Relmus, however, found out and took it as treason. He shamed him during a Vollstrecker training session, revoking his knightly title, and removing him from the Imperium. Infamy and Love Cassius was shamed for many months by Relmus and his supporters. Relmus was eventually persuaded by his cousin to make Cassius a wanted man, about half a year later. Wanted for treason, Cassius felt safer on the run. During his time in shame, he had met and fell in love with a Lyverian by the name of Rhiannon "Rainni" Castro. Cassius fell in deep love with Rainni, and shortly before becoming a wanted man, she became his fiance. Once he was on the run, he found himself in Kasvava under the protection of his adopted grandmother, Pelokas Mieli. While there, someone he came to trust named Elise had been kidnapped. A ransom letter was sent to Cassius, so he traveled to the location in the letter to get back the girl he thought was missing. He was ambushed, beaten, stabbed, and left for dead. Thankfully, the Rangers of the Imperium arrived, and returned him to Kasvava, not even thinking of turning him over to Relmus. He knew Relmus would come to Kasvava eventually, so he fled to the northern mountains. There, in his cold shelter, he stayed for nearly a month. Eventually, he found out Relmus had been tipped off on his location by his old master, Argus Royce, so Cassius fled to the far southern islands of the continent. From there, he made a deal, and took a boat to Granthel. He met up with Rainni, and together they got married there. Cassius worked with his old friend from Alenthyl, Joseph, who had taught him what he knew about Dark Magic, and worked further on his training. However, Cassius felt the need to return, so he traveled back to Deurlyth. Redemption Cassius ended up returning to Deurlyth with his now pregnant wife. He spent sometime in hiding before approaching an old acquaintance, Ser Ozan Bakhiir, the new Knight Commander of the Imperium. Cassius learned of a mission to go on a Northern Campaign in an attempt to rescue the king, Relmus Sarethi, from some werewolves, one by the name of Roughian. Cassius became a high ranking leader on the campaign, under only a few others. Working with figures such as Argus Royce, Ozan Bakhiir, Ayman Hakim, and Siegfried Vangrave, the campaign became a success upon the rescue of Relmus Sarethi from the hands of Roughian, who unknowing to Cassius was among the men who ambushed him on a previous occasion. In an attempt to kill Roughian, the group attacked what was apparently a village. Roughian was believed to be killed after the battle, leading the Northern Campaign warriors to return to Hearth. There, Ayman, Cassius, and a woman named Caesia were knighted by the new king, Geoffrey Sarethi. Sir Cassius Soren Capewell the Militant, one of, if not the only knights to have been knighted twice in Deurlyth. Though, not all went well for Cassius during his redemption. His wife passed away after giving birth to twins, Elijah Capewell and Lena Capewell. Survival in Politics and War Cassius managed to become a knight again, and more. He found himself in Westmoor for quite some time as the Lord-Commander of the Minutemen as well as the Constable and Baron of Westmoor. Shortly after, Avan Capewell was assassinated during the early stages of the War of Forsaken Faiths between Alenthyl and Granthel. Cassius was distraught after the death of his cousin, and attended his funeral. Cassius returned, though further disturbed Gideon's comatose. Thankfully he awakened safely, assuming the throne of Alenthyl. During this time, Cassius joined the Alenthylian forces in their war with Granthel. He did make time to visit Deurlyth on several occasions, but never for long. Cassius was among those who traveled to Alenthyl and encountered several spirits he desired to speak with, such as Ausra, Junayd Lin, Relmus, and more. Upon their return, Cassius was further annoyed by politics, and returned to the exhausting war with Granthel. Coming Home Cassius returned to his home of Deurlyth, tired of the war with Granthel, and then served as the Lord-Commander of the Royal Guard to King Alwin Sarethi. Known Associates Family - Ausra Capewell (deceased cousin and guardian) - Avan Capewell (deceased cousin) - Clause Capewell (deceased father) - Elijah Capewell (son) - Gideon Capewell (cousin) - Ian Capewell (cousin) - Isabella Capewell (deceased mother) - Lena Capewell (daughter) - Rhiannon Castro-Capewell (deceased wife) - Tybalt Capewell (cousin) - Any other Capewell Friends - Alistair Dellacroix - Alric Wrenne - Bianca Dellacroix (deceased) - Doria Clemancia - Edith Sarethi - Junayd Lin (deceased) - Juniper Wrenne - Kestrel Bobbin - Mei Lin (adopted sister) - Ninel - Pelokas Mieli (adopted grandmother) - Perry - Pyrnix Mieli (adopted uncle) - Saren - Siegfried Vangrave - Tel'Grov - Thane'Amaelia - Zlo'Marina Acquaintances - Archer Wrenne - Ayman Hakim - Emilie Hargrave-Sarethi - Geoffrey Sarethi (deceased) - Harlow Hakim - Oliver Bobbin - Ozan Bakhiir Enemies - Argus Royce - Relmus Sarethi (deceased) - Roughian (deceased) - Werewolves - Every treasonous guard that led to Avan Capewell's death Personality Likes * Adventures and Learning * Magical Wonders (types of magic, creatures, items, etc.) * Weapons and Military Strategy Dislikes * Anything that has ever hurt or posed a threat to the Capewell family * Cowardice and Foolishness * Threats to those he cares about or himself Quirks * For a guy that can talk to women, he is very awkward sometimes. * He can sing pretty well, but is nervous about doing it. * He is absolutely terrified of being a failure or letting those he cares about down. Other Theme Music Link Face Claims Voice Claims https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXezjFLTl-c Item Claims Link OOC Notes Played by Aeverius I have left some information that hasn't been revealed yet to avoid ruining the surprise, since he is still alive. Category:Characters